The Real Guardian Shinobi
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Nobody died after the war. Not really. -Every genre you can think of is in here - humor, friendship, romance, family, some tragedy, mystery, everything and random hodge-podge of character, rookie 9 included


**The Real Guardian Shinobi**

**Summary: ****No one died after the war. Not really.**

_dearly beloved_

**Asuma Sarutobi Sr.**

Kurenai was a giddy woman as she helped her daughter, Sarahime, wobbly stand up. Across from them was Asuma Jr. and behind him was _Asuma_. _Asuma_ was grinning like a loon at his daughter who was happily laughing and blowing raspberries. Asuma Jr. held his arms out.

"Come on imouto," the eight year old encouraged. "Come to nii-san."

"Come on sweetie," Kurenai agreed, gently pushing her.

Loving the attention, Sarahime began to waddle and toddle to her aniki and the familiar man. _Asuma_ and son beamed excitedly, the man crouching by his boy to lock eyes with his daughter.

"_Come her musume," __Asuma_whispered_. "Come to tou-chan."_

Sarahime took her last step, falling into her brother's arms, though her attention was on 'tou-chan'. Instantly Asuma Jr. picked his sister up and, joined by Kurenai, the two began to praise the toddler. While her attention was off him, _Asuma_ grinned and left.

'_Good girl.'_

**Neji Hyuuga**

Tenten and Lee were walking side-by-side that morning in the busy market place, chatting about Lee's recent 'challenge' with his eternal rival, Naruto. _Neji_ was next to Tenten, shaking his head at Lee's antics: rock, paper, scissors was not a real challenge.

"_Idiot," _he muttered, then noticed something behind them.

Without a second thought, _Neji_ pushed Tenten into Lee.

"Hey!" Tenten shouted angrily.

Just as she spoke, a runaway, high speed produce cart shot passed them. After it was a chubby, out-of-breath, merchant.

"Stop that cart!" the man shouted, heavily breathing.

A flame ignited in Lee's eyes as he took his good guy pose with fist. "Challenge Accepted!" he exclaimed and shot after it.

Tenten sighed in exasperation. "Lee!" she shouted, running after.

_Neji_ was left behind; smirking and shaking his head.

'_My Idiots.'_

**Jiraiya**

Tsunade was silent, sitting at her desk, starring at her old photo of her and her team. It was just her now; her and her paperwork. _Jiraiya _stood in the corner, watching his teammate as she rubbed her scars. He missed that life too.

"You know Jiraiya," _Jiraiya_ instantly looked at her, "if you'd asked again… I might have said yes."

_Jiraiya_ smiled wistfully; too late now, for now. _Jiraiya_ silently walked over and kissed her cheek. Tsunade jerked at the sudden chill, looking around while _Jiraiya_ grinned from behind her.

"_Won't be long now hime,"_ he grinned.

Tsunade turned around, but there was nothing. Tsunade smiled.

"Hey Jiraiya."

**Shikaku Nara**

_Shikaku_ and Shikamaru grimaced in unison as another scream sounded from the delivery room. Shikamaru returned to his pacing with more vigor while Yoshino tried to pacify him with a pat on the back.

"Its perfectly normal," she assured.

"_Could have sworn you were louder," __Shikaku_ grumbled. _"Not that I'm complaining honey! Of course not!"_

Yoshino smiled. "Just think, soon you'll be a daddy!" she beamed.

Shikamaru smirked. "And you'll be a grandma," he teased.

A dark aura covered the woman. "Are you calling me old?!" she barked.

_Shikaku_ stood, waving his arms. _"Don't get her started! You're only hurting-!"_

"Dammit bastard! When I'm done in here you dick is so coming off!" the declaration was followed by a scream and then the shriek of a baby.

The Nara family looked at the doors expectantly with baited breath. One of the doors slammed open and Shizune's head popped out.

"It's a girl!" she beamed.

Instantly Yoshino hugged and kissed her son who was smiling brighter than Lee and Naruto combined. The two went inside the room while _Shikaku_ was left stiff in shock.

"_I'm a grandpa," __Shikaku_ whispered. A grin split across his face. _"I'm a grandpa!"_

_Shikaku_ ran into the room. _"Shikamaru, I'm a-!"_

_Shikaku_ paused in the doorway and a small smile graced his face at the image before him. Shikamaru was holding his little girl, kissing Temari while whispering his thanks. It reminded the shadow-nin of the day his king was born.

"_Welcome to the world little miss,"_ _Shikaku_ murmured.

_Shikaku_ turned and walked away, fading into the crowd of the hospital.

**Itachi Uchiha**

Sasuke was sitting in his dressing room, alone, dressed in a traditional Uchiha marriage yakuta. _Itachi_ watched with a small smile as his otouto wringed his fingers; clearly nervous. _Itachi_ walked over and put his hand on his brother's shoulder; making the other shudder.

"_It's okay otouto," __Itachi_ said calmingly.

"I wish you were here aniki," Sasuke whispered. "I… I'm scared."

"_You have nothing to fear foolish little brother," __Itachi_ replied promptly. _"I'm here. I'm always here."_

"What- What if she doesn't come? What if the pressure of being Mrs. Uchiha becomes too much?" Sasuke ranted. "What if _I_ die of fright?!"

"_Then I'll beat you in your death," __Itachi__ said simply._

_Itachi_ moved to be in front of his brother. _"Sasuke, you will get married. You will forever be in love, and you will give the clan many children. You will do it right… If you don't then I'll have died for nothing and that will severely piss me off."_

For whatever reason, Sasuke snorted in amusement; maybe he was remembering a funny joke… Suddenly, the door opened, causing the Uchiha brothers to look over; Naruto's grinning head was tossed in.

"It's time," he said, radiating happiness.

Sasuke gulped and stood, walking towards the door and his best man; _Itachi_ was behind him. Sasuke, Naruto, and _Itachi_ walked down the hall; Naruto noticed his 'brother's' emotions were on high so he gave the other's shoulder a squeeze to calm him. Sasuke looked at the blonde and gave an uneasy smile. _Itachi_ smirked slightly at their bond. The three stopped at the alter and Naruto took his friend's shoulders.

"Today's the real start of your life here Sasuke," Naruto said. "You're getting married."

Sasuke smirked, grateful. "Hn. Dobe."

Naruto glared playfully, punching the Uchiha Head's shoulder. "Teme," he said affectionately.

_Itachi_ grinned. _"Ready Sasuke?" _he asked.

The doors at the end of the alter opened and everyone stood. A pink haired hime stood at the doorway.

_Itachi_ looked at his brother again; seeing a man instead of a boy. _"I'm here otouto,"_ he assured.

**Shin**

_Shin_ was silent as he watched his brother sit at his recently made grave. Sai was wearing black clothes and holding a small bouquet of white lilies with sunflowers, _Shin's_ favorite. Though Sai had learned a lot about humanity and its emotions, Sai still came across a blank with this situation.

"I'm afraid this is the first time I've ever visited a grave before nii-san," Sai mused, "I hope I'm doing it right."

_Shin_ smiled, taking a seat by his brother. _"There's no right way nii-san," _he replied. _"I'm just glad you visited at all. I'm awfully lonely in this hill all on my own."_

Sai tilted his head. "I think I've finally formed bonds with people other than you. I can't be sure with how much ug- Sakura! - hits me. And that's a lot."

_Shin_ chuckled. _"Love hurts,"_ he replied idly. _"Do you have love in your life Sai? Someone to call your own?"_

Sai paused. "I'm afraid I've confused on something nii-san… and I'm not sure who to turn to… Pencil-dick said this could help…" he said quietly, the last part to himself.

_Shin's_ eyebrows rose. _"Oh?"_ he asked curiously.

Sai hesitated. "A male, a young man named Chojuro of the Seven Swordsmen shows strange emotions around me… and his face seems to attract blood quickly when I'm around."

_Shin_ laughed. _"It sounds like the boy has a crush. What of you Sai-chan? Do you show 'strange' emotions as well?"_

Sai frowned. "I've never felt love before nii-san… It's something I want to test but Sakura says the heart is not to be played with," Sai looked at his chest, grasping over his heart, "but it's… my heart… that says to try…"

_Shin_ smiled and patted his brother's back. _"That organ usually knows best,"_ he replied.

"Sai-san?"

_Shin_ and Sai turned around to see the boy plaguing his thoughts; Chojuro. The boy blushed at the attention, nibbling on his lip with his shark like teeth.

"Sakura-san said you were here," he mumbled, looking away. "I'm sorry!" he bowed. "It was disrespectful of me to interrupt! I'll leave-!"

"Chojuro-kun," Sai said. The boy paused and Sai gave a smile. "Join me?"

Chojuro blushed darkly before nodding. He walked over and kneeled next to Sai; he nearly fainted when the other pulled him closer with his arm. Sai smiled, a real smile, and looked back at the grave stone.

"Nii-san this is Chojuro; the boy I was telling you about," he said, sincerely speaking to the other.

_Shin_ smiled. _"Nice to meet you_," he replied.

**Inoichi Yamanaka **

_Inoichi_ was silent from his crouched position near the flower shop window. _"I'm telling you hana, this is the year. Any day now." _**(hana means flower)**

Naomi Yamanaka was silent as well as she checked off on her clipboard for inventory. The silence was broken as Ino walked in, lugging a large box.

"Here are the rest of the seeds," Ino grunted as she put the box down. "Anything else I can do for you kaa-san?"

Naomi smiled. "No Ino, and thank you. I appreciate you coming here on your day off," she said.

Ino smiled back, turning to leave. "Well this will be my shop one day and if I don't who will?" Ino paused. "Kaa-san, what is that? In the window."

Naomi looked up, though she already had an idea of what her daughter was asking. In the window was a modest purple pot with a lily that hasn't bloomed. The lily's stem was light green with dark green stripes and the flower itself was a magenta color; the outside was at least.

_Inoichi_ snorted. _"Only my pride and joy," _he said, _"second to my girls of course."_

Naomi smiled. "That is a rare Aka Tora from the Moon Country."

Ino frowned curiously. "Red Tiger?" she asked.

Naomi walked over, nodding. "It's said to be red and black inside," she replied with wonder.

Ino's eyebrow rose. "You don't know?" she questioned.

_Inoichi_ shrugged. _"Only blooms every hundred years on the red moon. But this is the year! Pakkun-san told me- I swear!"_

Naomi shrugged as well. "It was never documented, and it only blooms for ten minutes before dying."

"Why do we have it?" Ino asked in confusion. "We don't usually sell such an exotic plant."

Naomi and _Inoichi_ gave small smiles. "It was an anniversary gift," she replied.

"_Swore it'd be the prettiest thing she'd ever see," __Inoichi_ added.

Ino frowned sadly. "Too bad tou-chan won't get to see it," she murmured quietly.

Naomi sighed, walking back to the counter. "No," she replied. "I'll just have to tell him about it the next time I see him."

Ino smiled, hugging her. "That'll be a long time from now," she said.

_Inoichi_ finally looked away from the plant to look at them. _"Damn right,"_ he grumbled.

**Anko Mitarashi**

_Anko_ and Ibiki were on opposite sides of a metal table, in the middle: a suspected spy of the dead Akatsuki.

"Talk Sonba!" Ibiki barked, punching a dent into the table.

Sonba jumped and began to tremble but remained silent; he was strong, but not strong enough. _Anko_ smirked seductively, sauntering over to the man; she laid herself over him, her breast touching his back and her breath on his neck. Sonba shivered.

"_I can't wait to make you sing Sonba," __Anko_ whispered, licking the shell of his ear. _"Ibiki and me are gonna have so much _fun_."_

Sonba's eyes widened as the whispers in his head turned deadly. Ibiki didn't know what was up but he went with it. He leaned over.

"So don't talk Sonba," Ibiki hissed, "Good for me. I'll be the one to begin skinning you till you beg for mercy."

Sonba's eyes hardened. "I know nothing," he grumbled, closing his eyes.

_Anko_ smirked. _"So you can speak," _she whispered. _"Good. Then I can get pleasure from your screams."_

Sonba's eyes flew open and he covered his ears while screaming. "Make her stop! Stop hissing in my ear you snake-bitch! Shut up!"

_Anko_ snickered at Ibiki's shock and her victim's insanity. _"Tell me everything."_

**Yamato**

Team Kakashi were together, minus one, at Konoha gates; discussing the strategy for their newest mission. Off to the side were _Yamato_ and _Itachi Uchiha_, both had their arms crossed over their chest. _Itachi_ was giving an ugly blank stare with his mangekyo while _Yamato_ gave his infamous scary face; it was the ultimate stare down. Finally, one spoke.

"_Hn. I expect you to watch my otouto," __Itachi_ said sternly.

_Yamato_ sneered. _"And you'll watch Sakura-san," _it wasn't a request.

A few more tense moment of glaring/staring.

_Itachi_ scoffed, rolling his eyes. _"She carries my nephews,"_ he said finally.

_Yamato_ nodded. _"He's part of my team,"_ he replied simply.

Though _Yamato_ never got the chance to meet Sasuke on good terms, the Uchiha was a part of his team, and by extension, someone to protect. Team Kakashi were the only people _Yamato_ could truly call his and _Yamato_ protected what was his.

_Itachi_ looked at looked at _Yamato_ long and hard before nodding. They shook hands in agreement when Kakashi announced their departure._Yamato__ gave the __Uchiha_ a salute before shooting after his team.

_Yamato_ grinned. _"Just like the good old days,"_ he called, then directed a 'scary face' at Naruto. _"Right?"_

Naruto shivered and Sasuke noticed. "What is it?" he asked, tensing in case of attack.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "It felt like someone was giving me _that_ look," he choked while shivering again.

Sai gave a fake smile. "Don't be such a baby pencil-dick," he said.

Naruto was appalled. "Oi!"

**The Guardians**

Every Shinobi of all ranks and almost every civilian of Konoha was dressed in black, listening as the priest gave his final prayer. The _others_ were in the back, listening, and waiting.

It was a serious one. Newly promoted jounin, Iruka Umino, has fallen, poisoned after saving the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto, after a failed assassin attack. Loved by all, all have come to say goodbye.

_Anko_ tapped her foot impatiently, biting her thumb nail as she looked around. _Yamato_ noticed and smacked the back of her head. _Anko_ fell forward but instantly righted.

"_Oi!"_ she barked, glaring.

"_Shhh!" _the _others_ hissed and she blushed.

_Yamato_ deadpanned. _"Show some respect,"_ he whispered. _"Even if we're about to see him we should be silent at his funeral."_

_Anko_ growled. _"When?!"_ she hissed back, throwing her arms up.

_Itachi_ gave her a blank stare while _Hiruzen_ chuckled. _"Iruka-kun isn't one to be late He'll be here soon," _he assured.

_Jiraiya_ nodded. _"You must remember; it's harder to transition when there are so many negative emotions."_

"_Especially considering everyone here has been helped by him in some form," __Inoichi_ added.

_Anko_ frowned. _"But you didn't take nearly as long Sandaime-sama," _she said worriedly.

Just as she finished speaking, particles began to gather and glow; creating a mass of sorts. When the glow left, _Iruka_ fell to his knees. While the sensei was panting, _everyone_ sighed or smiled in relief. _Neji_ walked forward, holding his hand out.

"_Sensei?" __Neji_ asked.

_Iruka_ looked up and gasped at the sight of _them_. _Neji_ smiled.

"_Welcome to the team."_

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok, I know others died and Inoichi + Shikaku are 'iffy' on being dead but I wanted to use them. And I know Asuma didn't die during the war but I have a lot of ghost stories with him now and coming up. No Ruru is not dead, I just used him because I, literally, chose at random (don't really want anyone to die); I almost chose Kakashi but his life was just starting.**

**Anyways, R&R **

_**SYMPATHY.**_


End file.
